Good Behavior
by Love the Omni
Summary: Mickey didn't want to end up as somebody's bitch, so he had to do all the fucking in juvie. He missed getting fucked, but more than that, he missed Ian Gallagher. Finally, he arranged a secret gangbang with some of the staff members, hoping for a distraction from those feelings. In return for letting them use him however they want, he asked them to do him a favor. Implied Gallavich


**Good Behavior**

Summary: Mickey didn't want to end up as somebody's bitch, so he had to do all the fucking in juvie. He missed getting fucked, but more than that, he missed Ian Gallagher. Finally, he arranged a secret gangbang with some of the staff members, hoping for a distraction from those feelings. In return for letting them use him however they want, he asked them to do him a favor.

Disclaimer: I don't own Shameless.

I usually hate OC type fics, and fics involving one half of my OTP without the other, but I think this fic was necessary.

The purpose of this fic is mostly to explore how Mickey went from telling Ian "you're just a warm mouth" in season 2 to "missed ya" in season 3. I believe he went through a lot in juvie to come to that conclusion.

I did some research on gay sex in juvie before I wrote this, so I hope it's accurate enough. I was shocked by how much rape happens in juvie. Apparently 80% of abuse is done by the staff, but only 5% is by the male staff. 63% of victims said that there was no force or coercion used by the staff that abused them, and 33% were abused by more than one facility employee. (If you wanna see the source let me know.) What happens in this fic isn't necessarily "abuse," because Mickey is very willing, but Mickey _is_ technically a juvenile so I'm sorry if this is too extreme for you.

* * *

There are two types of boys in juvie: the top dogs and the bitches.

Mickey Milkovich was a top dog, just like the rest of his family… or at least he was _supposed_ to be. The truth was: Mickey was about as gay as they came. During sex, he loved being the one on bottom getting pounded into hard by another man. But unlike what the rest of the world thought, that didn't mean he was a bitch.

In juvie, there was no option to fuck girls, and jacking off could only help for so long, so often even the most homophobic of straight boys had sex with each other. The inmates were so sexually frustrated that they didn't view their sex as "gay." Instead, it was seen a power struggle, a way to assert dominance. Bottoms were taunted and ridiculed, but tops had status. It was all about hierarchy and reputation.

No one was more aware of his reputation than Mickey. He knew that, even though he loved the feeling of being dominated, he couldn't let anyone do that to him while he was in juvie. It showed weakness, and once you were "turned out," everyone in the whole facility knew about it. Guys in juvie didn't take too kindly to _real_ gay people.

Not that Mickey would admit, even to himself, that he was gay.

The first time that Mickey went to juvie, he learned that a proposition for sex was _usually_ just a set-up. He had already spent his _entire_ life being careful, so when his first cellmate tried to trick him into being his "bitch," Mickey didn't fall for it. He turned down his cellmate and beat the shit out of him for being a "faggot." The other inmates were impressed, and from then on, no one messed with him.

Mickey adjusted well to life in juvie. Aside from the lack of freedom, living in a cell was basically just as shitty as living in the Milkovich house. By the second time that Mickey had been sent to juvie, it didn't even seem like a punishment anymore. It was just another part of life.

The only thing that Mickey missed in juvie was Ian Gallagher: the reason why he kept getting sent there in the first place.

He and Ian had been fuck buddies for years. They banged constantly, even during their breaks at the Kash and Grab where they both worked. Mickey was usually so careful, but something about being with Ian made him reckless, and they kept getting caught together.

The first time that Mickey got sent to juvie was because of another guy that Ian had been fucking: his boss, Kash Karib. When the older man saw them together, he was so full of jealousy that he shot Mickey and called the cops. Mickey would never admit the truth that he was gay, so instead, he got sent to juvie for stealing from the store.

That first time in juvie, Ian came to visit him often, but the second time was different. The second time, they'd left on bad terms.

Just like before, they had gotten caught fucking in the back of the Kash and Grab, but this time the person who caught them was Frank Gallagher, Ian's father. Mickey was terrified that Frank would tell the world his secret, so he decided that the only way to make sure that no one ever found out would be to kill him.

Ian begged Mickey not to kill his father, but Mickey just shoved him away. In that moment, he was so afraid that Ian would be his downfall that he said some hurtful things.

Mickey sighed. He should've just killed Ian's father when he had the chance. But every time he closed his eyes, he kept thinking of that hurt expression that had been on Ian's face the last time he saw him, and he knew he couldn't do it.

Mickey hated to admit that he missed Ian, but no matter what he did, he couldn't get that stupid fucking redhead out of his mind. He couldn't even get a fucking blow job without wishing that it was Ian's warm mouth around him instead.

With Ian, Mickey could relax. He knew that the younger boy would never hurt him or judge him. After experiencing that kind of trust, he was beginning to get sick of the charade that he had to put on in juvie.

Always being on top was boring him. He was aching for some cock and constantly frustrated over the idea of Ian Gallagher. He _needed_ a distraction or he would go crazy.

So he finally decided to do something about it.

It was easy to get laid in juvie. With his reputation, all Mickey needed to do was intimidate someone weaker than him to get them to do what he wanted. But Mickey also wasn't stupid. He knew that, if he was going to do this, he couldn't afford to risk _anyone_ finding out.

His best option was to go after the staff. They would be sure to keep quiet if they wanted to keep their job.

Mickey had already found a few staff members with a bit of a fetish for juvenile delinquents. None of them were really his usual type: compared to him, they were all total bottoms in bed, but screwing them was convenient. In exchange for fucking them, they let him get away with more than the other inmates.

There were three in particular that Mickey knew would be very eager to dominate him if he let them. Mickey went to each one of them individually and gave them an offer: in exchange for letting all three of them fuck him at the same time, he wanted them to do him a favor.

The first one that Mickey went to was named George. He was about as old as some of the guys that Mickey made fun of Ian for hanging out with, but screwing him usually had the biggest reward. He was an administrator, and he had been working at the facility for a long time, so he was able to pull a lot of strings that the other staff members couldn't.

The next guy that Mickey propositioned was a big, muscly black man named Dominic. He hardly ever spoke except for in grunts and he was extremely intimidating, but since he was one of the guards, that worked to his advantage. Most of the inmates were terrified of him, and they made sure never to misbehave when he was around.

The other one that Mickey invited to join them was named Adam. He was skinnier and younger than the other two. He was a very talkative person, even during sex, but Mickey knew that he could keep a secret. Adam worked as a counselor at the detention center, and he knew secrets about everyone that he would never reveal no matter what.

One by one, Mickey told them all in a hushed voice what he was planning. And just as Mickey had predicted, they all eagerly agreed.

* * *

As soon as Dominic took out his big ring of keys and locked the door behind them, Mickey was rock hard. This was it. He was finally going to get what he'd been craving for so long: a distraction from his thoughts about Ian Gallagher.

All three older men looked Mickey up and down with hungry, lust-filled eyes, and he smirked back at them, proud of himself for making them want him so badly.

Quickly, they all stripped, throwing their clothes to the ground in their haste. Mickey pulled off his uniform teasingly slow, soaking up the attention that he hardly ever got in any other aspect of his life. They all grew hard as they watched him. There was no denying that Mickey had a sexy body.

As soon as they were all finally naked, Adam was the first to make a move on Mickey. He leaned in to press their lips together, but the brunette pulled away with a look of disgust.

"Fuckin' faggot," Mickey spat angrily. "We gonna _fuck_ or did you wanna just cuddle like a fuckin' girl?"

Adam sighed. "You never let me kiss you," he said, disappointed. "I thought we had a deal: tonight you'll let us do whatever we want to you."

Mickey laughed at him. "Acting like you're in charge and shit. That's pathetic. You seem to forget how many times I've made you my bitch."

"Fine, no kissing," Adam agreed, "but let's see how feisty you are when my _dick's_ in your mouth."

Mickey just snorted like Adam had told him a bad joke.

"Get on the desk, Milkovich," George ordered, interrupting them impatiently.

Mickey pretended not to be too eager, but he finally gave in and did what he was told. He pulled himself up to sit on the desk, his legs dangling off of the side.

George reached down and rifled through the pockets of his pants that were lying on the floor. He pulled out several condoms and a bottle of lube.

"Excellent! You brought condoms!" Adam exclaimed happily. "I can never manage to get those damn things smuggled in here."

George laughed as he shoved the bottle of lube into Adam's hands and tossed the condoms onto the table. "Of course I brought 'em," he said. "There ain't no way I'm sharing this little whore with you guys without protection."

Dominic silently sat down in the chair behind the desk and watched, stroking himself slowly, as George pushed Mickey back onto the table and hoisted his legs up.

Adam opened the bottle of lube and poured some of it onto Mickey's hole. He made sure to coat his fingers with the liquid before he shoved one inside. Mickey shuddered at the feeling. He tried his best to relax as the men worked together to stretch him out, but he hadn't had anything inside of him since Ian, so he was much tighter than usual.

The men were amazingly patient. They didn't want Mickey to rip, so Adam moved his fingers gently and slowly. After Mickey had gotten used to one finger, Adam slid in another and then another, making sure that Mickey could handle what they had in store for him. Mickey started to hunger for more. His breath hitched and he moved his hips needily.

"Are you gonna take all fuckin' day?" he growled.

"Eager for dick, aren't you, slut?" Adam asked with a teasing grin.

"Fuck off," Mickey muttered. "Just get it over with already."

George grabbed a condom and bit it open, spitting the wrapper onto the floor and tossing aside the other half. He rolled it on, making sure that it was nice and wet with lube before hooking Mickey's legs over his shoulders and spreading his ass apart.

George hesitated before going any farther. As he slapped his cock onto the smaller boy's open and waiting hole, he looked at Mickey questioningly. Mickey just nodded in irritable silence. After that signal, the older man wasted no more time. He slid completely into Mickey's body in one slow, long push.

Mickey gasped in relief, but for some reason, the sensation of being filled still wasn't quite as great as he remembered. It was nothing like the times he had been with Ian. There was something missing: that rush in his head and butterfly feeling in his stomach. Mickey wanted that feeling back, and he didn't understand why Ian was the only one who could give it to him.

No one except for Ian had ever loved him before. He didn't realize exactly what the feeling meant yet.

All he knew was that he craved it.

George pounded into Mickey roughly as the other two watched, jerking their dicks and breathing hard in anticipation of their turn to use his body next. Both of them were painfully turned on at the sight of a delinquent boy as tough as Mickey getting fucked in the ass in front of so many other people.

There was no denying that Mickey was also enjoying the exhibitionism. He bit his lip to try to stifle his moans, but he could barely contain them. Despite his macho act and his fake words of disgust, Mickey couldn't hide it anymore: he loved having cock inside of him.

Still, Mickey knew that it was a secret that would never leave the room if the others knew what was good for them.

George grabbed Mickey's wrists and held them together, forcing his arms to lock in place so he couldn't move. Mickey wrapped his legs around George for support and held on as he took the force of being slammed into over and over. Mickey grinned and couldn't do anything but just groan and accept it as the sound of flesh on flesh reverberated through the room.

That was when Dominic couldn't just watch anymore. He stood up and pointed his dick towards Mickey's face.

"Do something about this, Milkovich," he grunted. "I'm rock hard over here." Mickey defiantly faked a look of displeasure at having a dick shoved in his face, but he obediently opened his mouth so that Dominic could shove the pulsating member inside.

Mickey couldn't use his hands, so Dominic's cock sloppily rubbed and slapped against his face as he licked and sucked it from the base all the way to the tip. Smacking sounds came from his lips as he moved his tongue in circles around the sensitive head. He lapped at the leaking slit, tasting precum.

Dominic groaned when Mickey suddenly engulfed the whole thing and bobbed his head up and down, taking in as much of it as he could. He roughly grabbed Mickey by the hair and face-fucked him until Mickey was almost gagging. Mickey took the rough treatment without any protest or sign of displeasure.

Adam walked up to the other side of Mickey, seeking attention for his own neglected cock. George let go of Mickey's wrists and grabbed him by the hips instead. Without hesitation, Mickey used his newly unrestricted hands to stroke the two cocks in front of him. Mickey's lips pulled away from Dominic with a pop, and he turned to wrap his mouth around Adam instead.

Mickey moaned as the man inside of him rubbed against the spot that made all his nerve endings light on fire. He was completely surrounded by men, and his senses were so overwhelmed, that it took a moment for him to regain control and continue to work both of his hands and his mouth at the same time.

For a while, they all maintained that rhythm. Mickey alternated between sucking Dominic and Adam, grunting in ecstasy around them with each thrust against his prostate. They all grew more excited as Mickey's lips reverberated around them and provided them with pleasure.

He could tell they were all getting close.

George began to twitch in such a way that Mickey knew that he was about to cum. Mickey shook his hips and moved against him vigorously, wanting that feeling of a man exploding inside of him.

Just as Mickey had predicted, the older man finally shuddered and emptied himself into him. George grabbed Mickey's hips even more tightly, sure to leave bruises, as he ravaged his tight body even more forcefully in one final outburst.

Adam watched the scene and it was too sexy for him to handle. Prematurely, and without warning, he spurted semen all over Mickey's unmoving hand.

George finally slowed and took a second to breathe before pulling out. He carefully slid off the condom and tied the end before throwing it away.

Mickey trembled and gasped unevenly, but he managed to catch his breath and recover quickly. His cock remained hard and untouched against his stomach.

"Can't believe you came already," he laughed mockingly at Adam once he could speak again. "I was barely fucking touching you."

Adam looked a bit embarrassed. "Fuck you. It felt good," he said defensively.

Mickey didn't have a chance to retort back before Dominic spoke.

"Get up," he ordered gruffly. Mickey obeyed and stood on shaky legs. Dominic hadn't even cum once yet, so he knew that the man must've been getting eager to finish inside of him.

Dominic grabbed a condom and quickly put it on. He reached for the bottle of lube and covered his cock with the stuff to make sure it was slick enough for an easy entry into Mickey's already abused hole. After he closed the cap of the bottle and tossed it to the side, Dominic lay down on the desk and motioned for Mickey to get on top of him.

Mickey smirked and climbed back onto the desk, straddling the dark-skinned man. He positioned Dominic's dick at his entrance and slowly lowered himself until he was sitting on it. From being fucked and already stretched out before, there wasn't much resistance.

Dominic grabbed Mickey's hips to keep him steady, but he didn't move, and he let Mickey set his own pace. Mickey bounced up and down, groaning as the dick inside of him rubbed against his inner walls over and over again. He loved being able to go at his own speed, but at the same time he was aching for the man underneath him to just move and pound his ass harder already.

Both Adam and George stood back and let Dominic have Mickey all to himself while they recovered. They were both content being voyeurs, watching the show before them, and growing hard once again while Mickey fucked himself on the black man's big, fat cock. Something about the contrast of Dominic's dark chocolate skin and Mickey's pale white was sexy. They could clearly see where Mickey's skin ended and Dominic's began.

Dominic finally grew tired of letting Mickey be in control. Suddenly and brusquely, he grabbed Mickey's waist and jackhammered upwards into him again and again. Their skin slapped together and the desk made a loud thump each time that they slammed downwards. Mickey bit his lip almost until it bled to keep from shouting in ecstasy.

Adam grinned mischievously and came up behind Mickey while he was distracted. The younger boy was too dazed by Dominic's rutting to notice. All of a sudden, Adam raised his hand and smacked Mickey's ass cheek. Mickey yelped in surprise.

"You like that, huh?" Adam teased before swiftly spanking him once again. "You deserve it, you know. A delinquent like you _deserves_ to be _punished_!" Mickey gasped in satisfaction at the feeling of another slap against his backside and then another. "Such a bad little boy you are!" Adam continued, licking his lips with lust. "Go on, say it: 'I'm a bad boy who deserves to be punished!'"

Mickey whined as Dominic hit a spot inside him that felt like heaven and his entire body shook. "F-fuck you," he grumbled unconvincingly.

Adam spanked him again, causing Mickey to cry out in delight. "What was that?" the young counselor asked tauntingly. "I didn't quite hear you!"

"I… said… fuck… you…!" Mickey replied again in between each of Dominic's thrusts.

Adam glared at him. "Fine," he said. "I'll just have to punish you _another_ way."

The other men watched him curiously as he bent down and spread Mickey's ass cheeks apart with a wicked look on his face. He licked over Mickey's hole and down towards Dominic's cock, making sure to leave a large trail of spit wherever he went.

Dominic grunted loudly, loving having the area around his dick sucked while he was fucking Mickey. Once Adam was satisfied, he grabbed the bottle of lube and poured a generous amount onto his fingers.

"W-what are you doing?" Mickey growled, unable to see much of what was happening behind him.

"You said we could do whatever we want to you," Adam pointed out. "So let's see how well you do with _two_ cocks inside of you at the same time."

A flash of both fear and lust washed over Mickey. He'd done a lot of things, but he'd never had two men inside of him at once before.

Adam pushed his slick fingers in, massaging Mickey's asshole and stretching it even further around Dominic's dick. He used his mouth to suck Mickey, slithering his tongue inside of the boy and eating him out until he was writhing and open. Dominic slowed his pace, thrusting into Mickey agonizingly slow to allow Adam room to work.

The rim job succeeded in loosening Mickey up and finally, after a lot of lube and preparation, Adam was satisfied that the Milkovich could take even more inside of him.

Adam opened a condom and quickly rolled the rubber onto himself. Mickey's heart beat quickly with anxiety when Adam came towards him, but all he could do was sit and wiggle on Dominic's cock as Adam rubbed against the crack of his ass and lined himself up with his entrance.

Slowly, Adam pressed himself in right beside Dominic and slipped into Mickey. The South Side boy didn't know if it was possible for him to take both of their cocks at once, but Adam was gentle, and gradually, they both managed to fit inside of him tightly.

Mickey's eyes rolled into the back of his head, and his whole body erupted with waves of bliss. He felt so _full_. The two inside of him weren't even moving yet, but it already felt earthshattering. They were warm, huge, and twitching inside of him. His asshole felt completely stretched, and it clamped down around them.

He wanted more.

"Fuckin' _move_," he purred in a voice that was completely wrecked.

Dominic and Adam immediately obeyed. They had done enough waiting, and they were desperate to fuck Mickey hard. They both began to thrust into him tentatively, their warm dicks rubbing up against each other with every movement. They were very aware of how easy it would've been to tear Mickey, so they were careful not to hurt him. Mickey groaned in protest. He was too horny to take it slow anymore.

Eventually, Adam and Dominic pushed inside of him faster, but at their own unmatched paces. Sometimes, Adam pulled out just as Dominic thrusted in, and Mickey was constantly full. Other times, Adam and Dominic were in sync, and Mickey felt the urge to scream in pleasure as they both rammed into him and against his prostate at the same time.

It was driving him crazy.

George was finally hard and ready once again. He stood up and pulled at his dick right in front of Mickey. Mickey instinctively opened his mouth so that the gray-haired man could shove himself inside. Mickey's loud moaning was muffled by the suctioning of his lips. He sighed in contentment. All of his holes were completely stuffed full.

Adam laughed and pounded into him harder. "Look at him," he said, "groaning and taking all three of our cocks at once. What a fuckin' cockslut."

This time Mickey had his mouth full so he couldn't argue or tell Adam to shut up. Adam continued in an attempt to finally humiliate the delinquent boy. "You like that. Don't you, Milkovich? You like having all of our cocks inside of you."

Mickey glared and stuck his free hand out behind him to flip Adam off in a final act of defiance. Adam sighed and finally gave up taunting him. He focused on fucking him harder instead.

Mickey backed into each thrust desperately. His noises were getting more frantic. He jerked his own dick, almost nearing the edge, and lost himself in the feeling. The others used him however they wanted, but Mickey's mind drifted to other things.

He imagined a body fit from ROTC training and red hair shining in the moonlight. He thought of a baseball dugout and the freezer in the back of a convenience store.

Oh god. Mickey couldn't hold out for very much longer.

He missed this so fucking much. He missed getting dominated and filled and _fucked_. He missed being held and touched and wanted. But most of all…

He missed Ian Gallagher.

Mickey came with that thought. All of his senses overloaded, and cum spilled out from his dick onto Dominic's stomach. "Firecrotch!" he cried as his body shook and his eyes rolled into the back of his head. He clamped down around the men inside of him, and they weren't far behind.

Dominic and Adam subsequently found their release inside of his body, swelling and spasming inside of him as they rode out through the waves of pleasure.

After a last few wild thrusts, they all stilled and took a moment to catch their breath.

Mickey winced when Adam finally slid out of his sore hole. He pulled himself off of Dominic's spent dick and rolled over onto the desk. After that, the others got up to clean themselves and throw their condoms away, but Mickey completely gave up paying any attention to them.

He barely even registered George's cum land on his face.

For an instant, Mickey couldn't keep up the charade. He was utterly blissed out, and he wanted nothing more than to just lay there and rest.

"Well, you certainly look like you enjoyed that," Adam said with a teasing laugh. "Who's _firecrotch_?"

That snapped Mickey out of it. He scowled at Adam. "Like I would enjoy _that_. Do I look like a fucking faggot to you?" he snapped. "Firecrotch is this ginger chick I know with big tits. I had to picture _her_ just to fucking get off."

Somehow, they believed him. After all, there was no way that a Milkovich could be gay.

Mickey couldn't believe that he'd thought of Ian, even in the middle of a fucking gangbang. What was it about Gallagher that was so fucking special?

Mickey thought about that comment that he made to Ian the last time he saw him: "you're nothing but a warm mouth to me." He realized that it wasn't true. Ian was a lot more special to him than any of the other useless guys or girls that he fucked.

He wasn't ready to admit what that meant yet, but he knew that he couldn't stand any more time in this shithole of a detention center anymore.

He missed Ian too much.

"Hey," he said to the others as they were getting dressed. "Now for that favor you owe me…"

* * *

A short time later, Mickey was released early for "good behavior."

The first thing that he did after being released was find Ian Gallagher.


End file.
